Llamadas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette y Chloé después de haber ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol. Mediante una llamada telefónica se dicen cuanto se odian, las envidiosas y principalmente celosas que están como también marcando su posesividad por el chico que le gusta.


Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando Chloé y Marinette estaban regresando a sus casas luego de beber en bares diferentes. Ellas no eran de beber alcohol y con sus dieciocho años su ingesta era muy baja por no decir casi nula, pero luego de lo que paso bebieron esa noche para quitar ese mal sabor en su boca que quedo por lo sucedido.

— ¡Es culpa de Chloé!

— ¡Es culpa de Marinette!

Refunfuñaban muy enojadas empleando el tono de una completa borracha, al menos no se tambaleaban en el camino. En realidad para ellas los otros lo hacían (Su nivel de ebriedad era bastante alto)

De todas formas no estaban solas. Marinette estaba acompañada por su confiable amiga Alya y Chloé por su fiel amiga Sabrina. Las cuales llegaron a las respectivas casas de las aludidas sanas y salvas, acostándose en sus camas.

— La odio —Espetaron al unísono a sus amigas— ¡Ya se! —Exclamaron a los segundos.

—Dame mi celular, Sabrina.

Ella se lo entrego.

— ¿Dónde está mi celular? —Pregunto Marinette y Alya se lo entrego.

Al tenerlo en sus manos, buscaron en su lista de contacto el nombre de la susodicha. Con sus ojos nublados por su estado, lo pulsaron y en cuestiones de segundos estaba conectándose la llamada. Sin esperar se lo pusieron en su oreja y hablaron:

— ¿H-...

— ¡No hables! y ¡Escúchame! —Interrumpiendo— ¡Te odio! —Hablaron de nuevo a la misma vez.

— Marinette, te detesto, te detesto, te detesto —Chillo como una niña— Te crees tan buena, tan amable y aun sigues dándole esperanzas a Nathanaël...

— Chloé eres la peor. Nunca creí que habría gente tan malvada. Tu siempre me humillas y siempre intentas que sea delante de Adrián y de nuevo me avergonzaste.

— ¿Y tú cómo pudiste hacer una cosa a mí? Todo porque no le dices una vez que a Nathaniel no lo quieres, ¿Es que acaso eres tonta? ¿Que no te das cuenta que sus lindos ojos te ven solo a ti? Y hoy tuve que verte como te consolaba luego de que cayeras en mi broma, al menos estoy feliz de que Adrien te haya visto en esas pintas...

— Me vi tan desastrosa delante de Adrien, seguramente le parezco un fiasco ahora. Todo por tu culpa siempre intentas acercarte a él y abrazarlo como si fuera tuyo. Déjame decirte que le molestas, así que deja de pegarte como un chicle sino te lo dice es porque es amable...

— ¡Ya rompele el corazón a Nathaniel de una vez! Así al menos por las malas deja de mirarte, sabes debería comprarle anteojos, yo soy mucha más hermosa que vos, pero a ti solo te retrata ¡Agh! ¿Por que?...

— Yo aun no puedo creer que tú y Adrien sean amigos de la infancia, eres una horrible persona, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con Adrien en paz? o ¿Al menos intentarlo? ¿Eh?

— Sino te quedo claro me gusta Nathaniel, así que dile que no te gusta de una buena vez...

— A mí me gusta Adrien, así que deja de arruinar mis planes de hablarle...

— ¿Entendiste? ¡Es **MIO**! —Gritaron al unísono y dieron finalizada la llamada.

Entregándole el celular a su amiga que había quedado pasmada por lo que había hecho y mucho más cuando vieron el número recién marcado.

 _El de Adrien._

 _El de Nathanaël._

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Los nombres que querían marcar eran muy cercanos a los otros, así que en cierta forma podías marcar el numero equivocado, pero esto era demasiado. Tragaron saliva y llamaron suavemente a sus amigas sin poder desviar la vista de su celular mientras se ponían nerviosas al no saber como explicarle lo que había sucedido sin que tengan un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo al alzar la mirada, ellas estaban profundamente dormidas. Hasta incluso roncando en el proceso.

Así que la dejaron estar. No querían arruinarle su sueño. De todas formas tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse, para ellas era mejor tarde.

 **...**

Por otro lado los que fueron llamados erróneamente, estaban viendo el celular incrédulamente. Ellos estaban completamente dormidos cuando su celular sonó, razón por la cual no se fijaron quien era el que llamaba.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta. Se despabilaron completamente, los cuales no pudieron interrumpir en ningún momento la conversación por lo que decían sobre ellos. Solo se sonrojaban de un tono más intenso de rojo y al final solo pudieron quedarse mudos de la impresión por su inesperada confesión.


End file.
